The complicated love triangles, why me?
by Mrs. Pepper Stark
Summary: Pepper has been longing for Tony for nearly a month now, with his gorgeous blue eyes that melt her heart. She can't quite seem to get over him, especially since they haven't even started. I guess she should have known something crazy was going to happen, her plans always create trouble.
1. Feelings out of control

_**Hi, You may have or not read this story before, I had deleted it of Fan Fiction, because after a year I decided it wasn't good enough for I had finished the story and didn't like to look at how bad my Grammer was etc.. but I decided to put it back up again, except it's edited and a lot better than the previous version. It has the same story line but better written basically.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man**_

_Pepper's Point of view_

"Tony?" I say desperately,

"Yeah? What now?" he replies. Just him standing there in front of me, makes me so nervous! His black hair makes me bite my lip nervously, epically his beautiful blue eyes that seem to stare into my soul. "Have you done your homework?" I finally find myself asking trying not to giggle at the same time when he gives me this confused look that's to die for. "What?" he replies in this voice that's unusually deeper. "Homework, you know chemistry? Duh!" I reply getting a flight of butterflies throughout the pit of my stomach, surly he will help me; I don't get a word of science class.

"Oh um, I am getting around to it…why don't you go and talk to Gene or something?" He says smirking as he looks me right in the eyes, all I can notice is that his blue eyes are so gorgeous. I can't even come up with a reply. He is so…so, uggh! He is so oblivious that he makes me feel this way and yet he does not even recognize me! Come on! I am getting so sick of it!

I need a plan, maybe I should like go on a pretend date with Gene? Not that he's hot at all but then Tony might notice me and get jealous. But Gene could like no way be better than Tony. This should be interesting! But I am so sure there was something I need to remember…

_Gene's point of view_

"_Bring, Bring!"_

Let me guess Pepper again, can't that girl leave me alone? I check the caller id, and sure enough it was her. "Hello? If it's you Pepper I am very busy now, for I am working on my maklu- I mean I am working on my chemistry homework." I speak trying to sound normal as possible.

"Hello? Gene? Is that you? Well I think it's you."

"Yes Pepper, it's me. Now what is it? I am busy doing work." She talks so much! How will I ever manage get off the phone?

"Um…. Its, well, I really like Tony and he just does not seem to notice me, and don't you like Whitney? Well we could have a 'pretend' date and Tony jealous of you and Whitney jealous of me. So what do you think?" She replies. Wow, another one of Pepper's crazy plans. "Seems a little rushed don't you think? So when will we do this 'date'?" I ask her.

Pepper finally replies after at least five minutes silence, "Thank you so much! I know you won't be embarrassed! Though don't tell Tony I like him will you? Please? How about tonight? 7? At the Chinese dragon. Maybe I can set those two up as a date somehow…"

I reply without hesitation "Sounds ok, but who's going to pay?"

Pepper quickly replies "Uh," and ends the call. Great, just great! I knew something crazy like that is going to happen. Though I really have fallen for Whitney but she would never like me.

_Bring Bring_! I checked the caller id, it said: _unknown number._

"Hello?" I say as formally as possible to the person on the other end of the phone trying not to grin as I guess who it could be, but most likely- I know it won't be her.

_**So, I hope it was better written than my original story. I'll update again soon. No flames please.**_

_**River Potter**_


	2. Gene is crazy for Whitney

_**Hi you guys, here's the next chapter. I'm hoping for some/more reviews this time… As it's a bit quite from your end you know?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man**_

_Gene's point of view_

"Hi, is Gene there?"  
I instantly reply "Why does everyone say that? It's not a home phone, yes I am here, and you are?"  
"Whitney here, you free tonight?" She asks me, I instantly reply feeling so stupid. "I'm so sorry, Whitney but I'm not free tonight… Maybe another time?"  
She says "Oh, never mind, wait a minute; let me guess… Pepper! She wanted me to get a date tonight. So I guess she took you."

I finally ask her curiously, "Oh, so who will you take?"  
She replies giggling, "Maybe Tony if he's not too busy working." I knew she would say that. Well at least she asked me first, it seems I have some chance. I repeat hesitating only slightly, "Maybe another time? I have to go now, homework…."

She says "Oh that's cool, I almost forgot about chemistry as well, thanks anyway; bye."  
Great just great, I lost a chance and now she thinks I like Pepper! Great! Well I might as well add her in my contacts, and in my favorites, she never even answered my question. Better get working on chemistry, unlike the famous Tony Stark, some people actually have to learn!

_Pepper's point of view_

What on earth should I wear? Sometimes I don't think of the most obvious things ever! What's the time? 6:30! I did not tell Whitney who to invite, I wonder who she ended up choosing? This should be interesting!

I finally decide on my sparkly red dress that stops at my ankles; but one of the sides are cut open to around my knee. I might as well wear red lipstick as well. Maybe Tony might notice me now, I grab my purse and phone and lock the door on my way out. I am already taking the lift, What? Gene is here waiting for me?

_Gene's point of view_

Well, I thought I should go and wait for Pepper, even if it's a pretend date. She even seems surprised. She must think I am not the romantic type… Well I am kind of, but it's my secret.  
"Hi?" she says looking into my eyes with a confused face,  
I reply "Hello, how are you Miss Potts?"  
She answers giggling, "Um? Where on earth did you take Gene?"  
Woops, a little too romantic I guess. "I am right here, you ordered me to, well you wanted to go on a date so I guessed…" What? I thought it would be a nice touch; maybe Whitney likes walking together there much more than Pepper does.

_Peppers point of view  
_

Wow, Gene waiting for me! "Well, thanks I guess, we better get going!" I finally say, muttering the last part under my breath; but he still somehow manages to hear me.  
Gene replies "Sure, you know how to get there right?"  
I say smiling, "Sure all part of planning."  
He exclaims "Great, well can you tell my driver?" Huh? He has a LIMO?  
"Well, ok I guess." I reply. So as I go tell his driver he goes and sits inside the limo, so I follow him. Once inside, it goes really awkward,

He asks "So um, you told me you like Tony, how long have you liked him? …I now it's a weird question but I sort of liked Whitney for ages."  
Wow, what a question to ask! Wonder what I should tell him,  
I reply "Kind of since I first saw him, I love his blue eyes. Wait, why on earth have I told you that? Just forget that part, but it's hard to know if he likes me because personally I think he finds me annoying but I don't have a clue what goes inside his head of his."

Gene says smirking "Yeah I know, he's always working on something, but he does not tell me what. Maybe some huge school project." Eek! Could he know about Iron man?

_Gene's point of view  
_

Pepper seems very anxious about my answer. I wonder why?  
Pepper replies "Um, possibly who knows? He does not tell me anything now! Probably because he thinks I will blab it to the whole school."

Oh well, looks like I can't get any information about Iron Man from her then, her dads even an FBI agent. Maybe he is trying to stay undercover for a while. Because from my experience Pepper's annoying, maybe her dad finds her annoying with all the stuff she remembers.

She then says "Oh, well we are here now, I will just give you a warning, most of the stuff I will say is way not true ok?" Oh, well that's a relief so I reply smirking, "Cool..." Though she likes his eyes?

_Whitney's point of view  
_

Where is he? Come on Tony! He couldn't have forgotten right? Oh finally, there he is, he must have done his homework too late, he couldn't even bother to walk to my house as well! He looks really weird in the suit of his, though I bet Gene would have looked so hot in that!  
He finally mentions, "Sorry I am late I ran out of time for homework, lost track of time you now? So are we going to go inside? I still can't believe Pepper invited Gene!" I reply "Oh, a little jealous now? Pepper said she had a table next to us."

Wow, and I asked Gene to come with me, is Tony Jealous? I actually asked Gene to come with me but he was already going with Pepper, hmm I wonder? Could this be one of Pepper crazy plans to get Tony to notice her? Well I don't really like Tony, in that way, so I shall play along so I can get Gene.

_Tony's point of view  
_

Wow, Whitney thinks I am jealous of Gene what gave it away? I don't know why but I really like Pepper. I distract myself with work so I don't think of her, but she always gets in the middle somehow probably because of all her talking, I secretly listen to her voice for a while it's so beautiful. Though I really am jealous of her, so how should I take her away from Gene?

Who knows? Oh there they all are, Gene is staring at me, with wait what? He's staring at me with envy! Well who knew? He does like Whitney this is like a love triangle ready to burst. I know! This was a plan of Pepper's, well she does look nice tonight in her red dress, even hot! I feel like drooling, but Whitney's right next to me, and she looks like her head is about to burst, her head is like beetroot red, I wish I had just stayed home! But then again I could have never seen Pepper so hot! Sigh…

_Pepper's point of view_

Woops, maybe this was not such I good idea. Why did I not just invite Tony? This is so embarrassing! Gene is just laughing his head off, all of a sudden just because he must have thought Tony realized what has happened. Great, so much for the plan and to top it off Whitney is beetroot red must be jealous of me! That's it I am running out of here! As soon as I stand up to run off, I can't hold the tears anymore; they come pouring down my face and taste like sea water.

_**So, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, no flames please. Here's a preview for the next chapter, River Potter.**____**  
**___

_Tony's point of view  
_

Oh? What on earth do you do when a girl won't stop crying and Gene is just laughing his head off? I wonder what so funny… Well I might as well go and confess to Pepper seeing as she set this up thinking I don't notice her! This is like the biggest mess ever! It's a good thing that Rhodey's not here he might as well; because otherwise he would have been laughing as hard as Gene.


	3. Double dates are awkward

_**Here's the next chapter, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! (Also, with the whole me reviewing myself, I didn't do that; I was at a friend's house who got me to login to check my reviews and when I left she must have forgotten she was still logged in as River Potter; if you don't think I'm telling the truth you can PM Glam Glitter Girl)**_

_**Shout outs / Virtual Hugs/ Virtual Cookies: Finny-Kun Goddess, SilverPedals1402, Glam Glitter Girl and Dark Lancelot thank you for reviewing it made my day :-)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man**_

_Tony's point of view_

Oh? What on earth do you do when a girl won't stop crying and Gene is just laughing his head off? I wonder what so funny… Well I might as well go and confess to Pepper seeing as she set this up thinking I don't notice her! This is like the biggest mess ever! It's a good thing that Rhodey's not here he might as well; because otherwise he would have been laughing as hard as Gene.

"Hello? Pepper? I kind of have something to tell you..." She is crying a lot seriously and I thought she was not the crying type! Though she is cute when she cries… and laughs.

She replies "I'm here, what is it? I don't really care anymore, I just wanted you to notice me, and you are always just so busy with work I could not tell and well…. " Wow, girls, who knew, they have loads of feelings not just boys! Well I guess I should say something.

"No it's ok, um I actually, how do I put this? Let's see, I like…no not like, I love you a lot and the only reason I have been working loads is because I was trying to distract myself from you. Sorry, it's just I have never had this feeling before, every minute I can relate something to you, and also I don't like Whitney and do you really like me before I carry on…?"

_Pepper's point of view_

He likes me, boys can be strange sometimes, and who knew he loves me! After all that, I guess it was worth just to see him say that. He may even be **in love** with me! Now I love him even more, oh wait! He wants me to say something; you know he actually looks really hot in a tuxedo! "Well, I really like you, and wow, I was always wondering why you work so much! And I don't like Gene, and I am sorry about the set up, I made Gene come with me because I thought if I made you jealous you would notice me, yet here you are talking to me when you could be with Whitney calming her down. I am so sorry and hope you would forgive me. Plus you look really hot in a tuxedo! And you might be the only one for me."

He replies eventually "I forgive you but next time; just ask me, though I would have maybe fainted so this way was actually better, and I will ignore what you just said about the tuxedo."

_Tony's point of view_

I decided to kiss her, so I lean slightly forward she's too hot to avoid now. Our lips clash together and I almost moan in suspense as she gently bits my bottom lip. Once she stands one step back she brushes her finger across my lips. I tremble wondering how I managed to stop myself from kissing her, I can see her smirking as my face visually pales.

_Whitney's point of view_

"Gene, stop laughing will you! It is plain obvious what happened. Would you like to say something?"

He replies "Um, sorry, it's just so funny it's like Tony has his head in the cloud these days! He never even realized!" Wait what? Did Gene just flirt with me? He slowly winks at me again! Wow! Well I guess I now were this is going at least Pepper has Tony now I wonder if they kissed? I am like so going to flirt back its just well Gene is so hot more than ever today he makes me drool when he is not in front of me, for otherwise it would be plain embarrassing.

_Gene's point of view_

Wow what's with Tony and Pepper? Hand in hand, I only flirted with Whitney thinking she likes me, and she flirted back which is good sign. I have a feeling Pepper and Tony did a bit more than flirt; well I guess they are 'officially' dating now. I hope me and Whitney can be a couple to. I will have to work on it a bit more though because Tony and Pepper have known each other for ages! And plus Whitney was so surprised she did a back tack so I had flirt twice. Well this is the end of the double date I guess…

_Tony's point of view_

What a night, I got my girl of my dreams and she likes me too. Wait what? "Tony! There you guys are we had a meeting remember? Chemistry homework? Like a whole hour ago?" exclaims Rhodey, then as I just realize Rhodey does a double take and realizes something, and I think I can guess what, just like I thought he would he starts laughing even harder than Gene did, great, just great he always knew I liked Pepper I guess he never thought it would turn out like this. All of us have a lot of explaining to do. Especially Pepper! And I bet you he will never let me go on this! I even told him I love Pepper this is like so embarrassing and to top it off we are holding hands! It is Valentine's day to soon! I wonder if she likes strawberries?

_**So yeah, I know this fanfic is badly written but I wrote it two years ago; if you guys want to see some of my more recent writing I would suggest reading Pepper Potts, the undercover agent. It basically starts from season one, but she finds stuff out differently it's kind of like an opposite universe but it's not. If that makes any sense. Any of you guys watched season two? I'm only up to episode ten, cause I can't find anywhere on the internet with episode eleven! Thanks for reading, I won't be able to update for a while because on Sunday I'm going to this hotel thing for my birthday and we have no internet… No flames please… River Potter :-)**_


	4. Author's Note

_**Hi guys, I'm seriously sorry for not updating. I suppose I don't have a real excuse. I'm going to be taking a break from Fan Fiction for a while considering it's school and I just have to much homework to update often enough. That and I have a crush, so I get extra distracted in class. I hope you guys understand, I'll try to update before December! :-)**_

_**From Mrs. Pepper Stark**_


	5. Final Authors note

Hi Everyone,

I'm sad to announce with the two years of VCE coming up I have to delete my Fan fiction account, but I thought, no. Why do that? So, I'll keep my account online so people can read my stories and still enjoy them or whatever. I want to continue writing but I just can't find inspiration anymore. It's gone. I may pick up writing after I finish VCE I just don't know at this moment in time.

Thank you for staying with me throughout my writing time at Fan Fiction, I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing.

I wish you all well, and please don't be mad with me; I just can't write without the inspiration.

Lots of love,

Mrs. Pepper Stark.


End file.
